Yugioh's Corpse Bride
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: A yugioh version of the Corpse Bride. Yami Mutou wishes to marry anyone but Vivian Wong...and he may get exactly what he wished for. Corpse Bride based with significant differences. I do not own Yugioh or Corpse Bride. More disclaimers inside.
1. Wedding Woes

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, CORPSE BRIDE BY TIM BURTON AND MIKE JOHNSON, OR THE MUSIC BY DANNY ELFMAN.**

**PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND.**

**There are significant differences in this fic compared to Tim Burton's story. The ending and story to this will be quite different.**

**CAST**

**Yami: Victor**

**Tea: Emily (she is his love in this)**

**Vivian: Victoria (evil woman he's supposed to marry)**

**Marik: Lord Barkis **

**Yami Bakura: Bonejangles (I wanted to make him a good character for once)**

**Yugi and Rebecca: They play the roles for the spider and maggot, but they're dead children in this instead.**

**Solomon: Elder Gutknecht**

**Akhenamkhanen and Nafre Mutou: Yami's parents (I made up Nafre for his mom's name)**

**Frederick and Narcissa Wong: Vivian's parents (again, made up)**

**Kuriboh: Scraps (a little monster who becomes attached to Yami)**

**Gozaburo: the pastor**

**Mai: Victoria's housekeeper **

**Arthur Hawkins: carriage driver that dies**

**I know there are many other characters and I will cast them as I get to them.**

**This story will have a completely different ending than Tim Burton's did. I will include the song Remains of the Day.**

Once, there was a town in England…..a rather dreary-looking town. It was filled with only a handful of people and gothic looking buildings rested beneath a dreary sky. In one of the dismal houses, there dwelled the Mutou family and their twenty-year-old son, Yami. He was quite a handsome young man, slim and toned with pale skin, violet eyes, and spiked tri-colored hair. He had a kind and curious personality….with a sense of bravery and justice that he kept buried deep within his heart.

The young man was supposed to be married in a few days and would be leaving momentarily to rehearse…..but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from his desk. He sat there with a quill pen in his pale hand, smiling as he slowly sketched the image of a blue moth he'd captured in his room. Contentedly, Yami moved the ink over the page, creating an expertly drawn image of the creature. Satisfied, he lifted the lid off the jar and watched happily as the moth fluttered out the window.

It flew down to the village below, weaving in and out of several stone pillars and past a man sweeping his porch with rhythmic back-and-forth motions. The moth passed several stray cats clustered beneath two men cutting fish and continued on its carefree way.

Slowly and deliberately, a man known as Marik Ishtar skulked down the street, cringing slightly as the town crier began ringing an obnoxious bell and shouting,

"Here ye, here ye! Ten minutes to go 'till Yami Mutuo's wedding rehearsal!"

Marik scowled and swatted at the moth circling his head.

Hearing the announcement, Arthur Hawkins finished cleaning the fish and switched to his job of carriage driver. He rode clumsily down the street, nearly running over a cranky old woman as a smoking-induced coughing fit overtook him. Eventually, Arthur came to a halt right outside the Mutou house.

From his window, Yami grimaced nervously and shrank back inside while his parents cheerily strolled outside.

"What a beautiful day for a wedding!" Nafre, his mother, a woman with ebony hair and hazel eyes announced.

Her husband, Akhenamkhanen, wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and replied, "It's a rehearsal, my dear, not a wedding." His violet eyes grew worried, graying brows furrowing as he added, "I only hope nothing unexpected happens."

Approaching a pothole filled with muddy water, Nafre glared at Arthur until he placed his apron over it for her to walk across. "Yes, everything must go correctly if we expect to be elevated to the heights of society" she attempted to climb into the carriage, but got caught due to her rather…..large rear end. "Help, my dress is caught!"

Both her husband and the driver began attempting to shove the woman into the carriage, but had very little success. "Oh….where is Yami? We're gonna be late!"

Hiding in the shadows, Marik smiled craftily to himself. _"Elevated to the heights of society, huh? She must be RICH…"_

Watching the fiasco through a pair of binoculars, Yami's future father-in-law, Frederick Wong, rolled his eyes.

"Fish merchants," His wife named Narcissa hissed. "Oh, it's such a TERRIBLE day for a wedding…."

"Now don't be like that," her husband grumbled. "We'll have to make the most of this….marrying off our daughter to these fools due to our circumstances. Things could be worse….they could be dirt poor with a wealth of land like us. Yes, Vivian will be the key to our survival at this point."

In her bedroom, housekeeper Mai Valentine was lacing up Vivian Wong's corset, all the while feeling sorry for Yami as she did so. Vivian was, at first glance, a lovely girl with long black hair and brown eyes that would certainly capture the attention of any man….until they saw into her soul. She was arrogant, vain, shallow, and had a sharp tongue like a viper. In fact, she was exercising that tongue now.

"Ugh…..what if I don't LIKE this Yami? He sounds like the most UNFASHIONABLE man in the village!"

Mai was about to give a scathing retort, but Narcissa beat her to it.

"As if THAT has anything to do with marriage. Do you honestly think your father and I like each other?"

"Mother! You mean to tell me that I am being FORCED to marry this…this….son of fish merchants?"

"They have money and that is what matters. Don't worry. After being with you for a while I'm sure he'll have a stress-induced heart attack and you'll be happily single once again."

Glumly, Yami stared out the carriage window while his parents droned on and on.

"You've certainly hooked a winner this time, Yami," Akhenamkhanen encouraged.

Nafre grinned. "Now all you have to do is reel her in!"

"I'm already reeling, Mother," Yami sighed. "Shouldn't Vivian Wong be marrying a lord or something?"

"Oh, nonsense! We're every bit as good as the Wongs! I always knew I deserved better than a fish merchant's life."

Still hoping for an escape route, the spiky-haired young man continued, "But….I've never even SPOKEN to her!

Mrs. Mutou rolled her eyes. "Well at least we have THAT in our favor." Her eyes narrowed as the driver burst into a hacking fit. "Arthur! Stop that blasted coughing!"

Walking down the staircase of their mansion, Narcissa grumbled, "You'd think watching us interact might have taught that vain little brat SOMETHING about marriage…..Nonetheless, we must make sure that every last little thing goes perfectly."

The front doors opened and the Mutou family appeared on the other side. Nafre was straightening her son's tuxedo and fussing, "Look at the way you're standing…..you look like you've got rickets or something!" Seeing that they were being watched, the woman chuckled nervously and strolled into the dreary mansion. "Oh, my goodness! Such grandeur! Such taste!"

Akhenamkhanen nudged her. "It's not as big as our place, dear. Bit shabby, eh?"

"Shut up."

The doorman cleared his throat. "Lord and Lady Wong may I introduce Mister and Misses Mutou."

Catching sight of Narcissa's ghastly appearance, Mr. Mutou nearly choked. "You must be Vivian! Yes, I must say, you don't look a day over twenty—"

Nafre drove an elbow into her clueless husband's chest to silence him.

Leaning over slightly, Narcissa hissed, "Smile, darling, smile."

Frederick obliged….but looked like he was in pain when he did so. "Well, hello. What a pleasure. Welcome to our home."

His wife continued, "We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room. Come this way, it's right through there."

While the parents wandered off into another room, Yami noticed a beautiful, seemingly untouched piano a few yards away. Looking around to ensure that no one was watching, the young man went to the bench and sat down, running his gentle, white fingers over the keys. Eventually, he couldn't restrain himself any longer and began stringing together a hauntingly beautiful melody.

He became so lost in the music…..that he didn't hear clicking footsteps approaching.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Yami leaped backward, knocking over the bench in the process. Standing behind him was Vivian Wong…..looking none-to-pleased. "Playing the piano? How could you bring yourself down to such a worthless practice? That's ONE thing that Mother and I actually agree on…."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, how rude of me," Yami lamented, picking up the fallen bench. "If I may ask….V-Vivian…."

"MISS WONG," the egotistical woman hissed. "We are not husband and wife yet."

"Forgive me, Miss Wong. W-where is your chaperone?"

Vivian arched an ebony eyebrow. "Is that any of your concern? Oh…..I suppose it IS seeing as tomorrow we're going to be m…..M….M—"

"Married," Yami completed.

"Yes….." his fiancée groaned. "Married."

The young man sighed mentally. He had hoped that getting married would be an excuse to get away from his goofy parents…..but it seemed that he had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"WHAT IMPROPRIETY IS THIS?"

Yami thought he'd never be so relieved to her his future mother-in-law storm into the room. "You two can't be alone together! Here it is, one minute before five, and you're not at the rehearsal! Master Gozaburo is waiting! Come!"

Three hours later, they were at the church and Yami was having quite a bit of trouble with his lines beneath the glares of…well….EVERYONE.

"Master Mutou," growled the crotchety old pastor. "From the beginning….again. 'With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I will ask you to be mine.' Let's try it again."

"Yes, yes sir," Yami replied nervously. "With this candle," he held up the aforementioned object and sighed in defeat when he could not get it to light. "This candle….this candle…"

Nafre rolled her eyes, whispering, "Shall I get up there and do it for him?"

"Don't get all aflutter my dear," replied her husband.

Finally, the wick was set ablaze and Yami held it up in triumph. "With this candle…." He swished it too fast and the flame was put out.

Everyone groaned and Gozaburo snapped, "Continue! Let's pick it up at the candle bit…."

The doorbell suddenly rang and Frederick ordered his servant to get it. The man scuttled back with a note in his hand, saying, "A Lord Marik, sir."

The lord came into the room. He was a man at least ten years older than the future couple with tanned skin, silvery blue eyes, and pale hair. "I haven't a head for dates," he said in a smooth tone. "Apparently I'm a day early for the ceremony."

Leaning over, Frederick muttered, "Is he from your side of the family?"

I can't recall," Narcissa replied. "Servant! A seat for Lord Marik."

"Carry on," the mysterious man ordered as he was seated.

_"Great…" _Yami thought in exasperation. _"Another glowering face."_

The pastor's eyes narrowed. "Let's try it again, shall we, Master Mutou?"

"Yes….y-yes sir, c-certainly."

Vivian scowled and Gozabura emitted a low growl. Right."

"Right," the young man agreed, then realized, "Oh, RIGHT!" he held up his right arm. "With this….this…"

"HAND!"

"With this hand…" Vivian took it as if it were a piece of trash. "I….with…" Yami banged into the table.

"THREE STEPS! THREE! Do you not wish to be married, Master Mutou?"

"No, I…."

"You don't?" Vivian said, looking slightly triumphant.

"No, I…I mean I do not…not wish to be married. That is, I want very much to…OW!"

Gozaburo whacked him in the head with his staff. "PAY ATTENTION! Have you even remembered to bring the ring?"

"The ring….oh yes, the ring!" the spiky-haired man pulled out the golden band….and immediately dropped it.

"Dropping the ring!"

"Oh, no he's dropped the ring!"

"This boy doesn't WANT to be married!"

Yami chased the wedding band and reached under the hem of a very surprised Narcissa to grab it. "Excuse me….got it!"

Unfortunately, he had also managed to set the hem of the woman's dress on fire with the infamous candle.

"Get out of the way, you ninny!" Frederick snapped, trying to stomp out the flames.

While the future in-laws panicked over what to do, Marik very calmly reached out and poured his glass of wine onto the flames. Infuriated, the pastor stormed up to the group and yelled,

"Enough! This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared!"

Yami shrank back beneath the glares of everyone.

"Young man….LEARN. YOUR. VOWS."

The purple-eyed man stammered a few nothings and fled out the door while Marik rolled his eyes.

"Well, HE'S quite a catch, isn't he?"

Vivian groaned and kneaded her forehead.

Standing on a bridge outside the town, Yami stared miserably down at the murky river water. "Well…..if she didn't think poorly of me before she certainly does now….this day couldn't get any worse."

To contradict this statement, the town crier began shouting, "Here ye, here ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Mutou boy causes chaos! Fishy fiancée could be canned! Wongs all fired up as Mutou ruins rehearsal!"

Yami sighed heavily and wandered off into the woods, muttering, "It really shouldn't be all that difficult….it's just a few simple vows. With this hand, I will take your wine….no." he continued onward as the forest became darker and misty. "With this hand…I will cup your…Oh goodness no."

Yami halted by a gnarled old tree. "With this….with this…candle, I will….I will….I will set your mother on fire." He sat down on a log and buried his face in his hands. "It's no use….I don't love her….and she hates me…..perhaps if I…."

Yami closed his piercing eyes and thought. He pictured a girl as beautiful on the inside as she was outside…..someone kind and gentle who didn't mind that he was far from perfect. "With this hand…" he said, thinking of this girl rather than Vivian. "I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

A grin tugged at the corners of the young man's mouth and he grasped a tree limb that slightly resembled a hand. "Ah, my dear, you look ravishing this evening." He leaned over to a stump. "What's that, sir? Call you 'Dad'? If you insist." He could practically see this dream girl as snapped a twig. "With this candle I will light your way in darkness. With this ring….." he pulled out the band and placed it on a branch that eerily resembled a hand, "….I ask you to be mine."

Suddenly, as if he had just cast a spell, the wind around him began to blow harder. Ravens squawked, their beady eyes glistening…..and Yami let out a yell when something grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him underground. The amethyst-eyed man fell and crab-walked backward, gasping when he saw that the thing that had grabbed him….was a hand sticking out of the ground.

The snow-covered earth surrounding the appendage broke apart….and up rose a figure. It was young woman in a wedding dress, with deathly pale skin, sparkling blue eyes, dark brown hair…..and the look and feeling of death surrounding her.

Gazing at him gently, the undead woman whispered two simple words.

"I do."

Yami yelped in horror and took off through the woods as fast as he could, relentlessly pursued by the creature. He tripped over tomb stones and ran into several trees, but he would not stop running. Even when the branches of trees seemed to reach out and grab him with their long, ghastly fingers, he fought to escape and finally made it to the bridge along with a cloud of ravens.

The youth panted heavily, looking around to ensure he was alone. Satisfied he turned around…..and found himself face-to-face….with the corpse bride. She slowly stepped forward as ravens began to swirl around them.

Reaching out and gently placing her hands on his shoulders, the woman whispered, "You may kiss the bride"…..and pressed her cold lips against Yami's.

**There's chapter one! I hope you liked and please review! It should get more exciting in the next chapter. By the way, I'm kind of editing the goriness of corpse Tea because of their eventual love.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE CORPSE BRIDE**


	2. Corpse Bride

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**

**Chapter two is up!**

**WinterD: Thanks! I'm having fun writing it!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks! Since the Corpse Bride isn't evil, I probably would have cast her as Mana if I had made Tea the live girl (because I have a later role for Serenity).**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks, I couldn't wait it get started on it! I totally agree that Yami is out of character in this first bit. I decided that he is like that because he is miserable and therefore, his confidence is wavering (like it did in the season 4 oricalchos arc). I will probably make him have a spurt of his usual confidence later in the story when he finds happiness.**

**Dany14-black8: Gracias! **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like Corpse Bride and my Nightmare story!**

**Sailorblaze: Haha, I love Tim Burton too! Lord Barkis is supposed to be hikari Marik and I didn't cast anyone as the crier, but I guess he could be thought of as Melvin XD.**

**TO EVERYONE: This chapter (after the singing bit) is going to be REALLLLLY different from the movie in order to make it more realistic. There will be really early romance.**

"A new arrival!"

"He must have fainted! Are you all right?"

"What…? What happened…?" Yami slowly opened his amethyst eyes and found his head being supported by a cold hand….the hand of the corpse bride.

A creature that looked like a skeleton with a long, black hairstyle gasped and exclaimed, "Looks like we've got ourselves a breather!"

"Does he have a dead brother?" asked a blue woman.

A couple of bony children pinched his arm thoughtfully. "He's still soft!"

Yami yelped and scrambled to his feet, gasping when he beheld two more skeletons in the corner. One had a head full of blonde locks and the other, brown hair styled into a pointed fashion.

"Let's have a toast!" said the blonde one named Joey, clinking his mug with his companion's and drinking its contents.

The brunette skeleton known as Tristan pulled a sword out of Joey's chest and the alcohol came pouring out into his own mug. He then drank it….only to have it leak out of his own bony body.

"To the newlyweds!"

"Newlyweds?" Yami inquired.

The dead bride pressed against him affectionately. "In the woods you said your vows so perfectly." She showed him the golden wedding ring on her pale finger.

"I did….? I did…." The young man went to the table and banged his head on it. Wake up! Wake up!"

"Look out! Coming through!" a man….or rather a head traveling on scarabs came scuttling across the bar, his voice heavily accented with German. "My name is Zigfried Lloyd. I am the head waiter. I will be creating your wedding feast."

"Wedding feast?" a small, ghostly boy with spiked hair and large, purple eyes appeared at the dead woman's side. "I'm salivating!"

The girl pushed waved him away, his ghostly form dissipating and giggled. "Chill out, Yugi…."

THAT was the last straw. Yami didn't know how head ended up in this world….but he CERTAINLY wasn't about to become a part of it. His amethyst eyes narrowed and he leaped forward, grabbing the sword in Joey's chest. Unfortunately, it didn't come out and he only succeeded in slinging the skeleton around.

"Stay back! I've got…I've got a blonde! And I'm not afraid to use him! I want some answers now! What's going on here? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Well…." The corpse bride murmured. "It's kind of a long story…."

"And what a story it is…." Everyone turned to see a new figure stepping out of the shadows. He was deathly pale like all the others with long, white hair, piercing chocolate eyes, and an alluring voice. "A tragic tale of romance, passion, and murder most foul."

Still held by the sword, Joey grinned, "This is gonna be good."

Yami released the blonde dead man and turned his attention to the singer known as Bakura.

"Hit it, boys," the white haired man muttered. Music began playing and Bakura went up behind each skeleton, banging on their heads like xylophones. Another bony figure began playing the piano and Bakura finally started to sing.

_Hey, give me a listen you corpses of cheer._

_At least those of you who still got an ear._

_I'll tell you a story, make a skeleton cry_

_Of our own jubiliciously lovely Corpse Bride._

The others joined in.

_Die, die, we all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown, 'cuz it's really okay._

_You might try to hide and you might try to pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day._

Bakura grinned, taking the bride's cold hand in his and dipping her.

_Well, our girl was a beauty known for miles around_

'_Till a mysterious stranger came into town._

_He was plenty good-lookin' but down on his cash_

_And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast_

_When her daddy said no she just couldn't cope._

_So our lovers came up with a plan to elope._

Yami grimaced when two skeletons came and put their arms around his shoulders.

_Die, die, we all pass away._

_But don't wear a frown, 'cuz it's really okay._

_You might try to hide and you might try to pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day._

Bakura laughed ghoulishly as the skeletons began dancing and playing instruments made from their own bones. A shiver went through Yami's spine when they grabbed him and spun him around. Finally it was time for the white-haired singer to finish his tale.

_So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night._

_They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight._

_Now, her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove._

_You don't need much when you're really in love_

_Except for a few things, or so I'm told_

_Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold._

_Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree_

_On a dark, foggy night at a quarter to three_

_She was ready to go, but where was he?_

_And then…there in the shadows…was it her man?_

_And then…her little heart beat SO loud._

_And then…and then, baby, everything went black._

_Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust._

_Her jewels were missing and her heart was bust._

Bakura put a hand on Yami's shoulder and gestured to the dead girl who held her hand out to him tenderly.

_So she made a vow lying under that tree_

_That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free_

_Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand_

_Then out of the blue came this groovy young man_

_Who vows forever to be by her side._

_And that's the story of our Corpse Bride._

Yami jumped when he felt a frigid hand slip into his. He looked up to see the corpse bride smiling at him softly….and couldn't help but give a slight smile back.

_Die, die, we all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown, 'cuz it's really okay_

_You might try to hide and you might try to pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day._

Back in the land of the living, Arthur coughed violently outside while the Mutou and Wong family sat in an awkward silence in the living room.

"Vivian…" Narcissa ordered, "Go to the window and see if Yami is back."

Vivian groaned. "That clumsy oaf isn't COMING back, Mother."

Nafre replied, "Oh, I'm sure he'll be back shortly. He doesn't like being in the dark.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted them and Frederick called out for the individual to enter. In stepped an ominously familiar figure.

"Ah, Lord Marik," greeted Mrs. Wong. "I trust your room is to your liking."

Marik smiled craftily. "Thank you, you are a most gracious hostess….which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news." He snapped his fingers and in stepped the town crier, Melvin.

"Would you care to repeat tonight's headline for us?"

Melvin nodded and began ringing his noisy bell, shouting, "Here ye, here ye, Yami Mutou seen this night on the bridge in the arms of a mystery woman! The dark-haired temptress and Master Mutou slipped away into the night! And now the weather. Scattered shower with—"

"Enough!" the sinister lord shouted. "That will be all."

"Mystery woman?" Nafre gaped. "He doesn't even know any women!"

"Or so you thought…" Marik adjourned to the door and stood with his hand on the frame. "Do call for me if you need my assistance…." His cold gaze lingered on Vivian as he added, "In ANY way…."

Vivian felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was completely obvious that this man had a bit of an interest in her…..a LORD….a proper mate for someone like her. She quite liked the idea.

"Good heavens, Frederick, what should we do?" Narcissa whined.

"Fetch my musket," was his simple reply.

Nafre fidgeted agitatedly. "Akhenamkhanen, DO something!"

"Um…." Her husband snatched the gun away from the servant. "The town crier probably just had a slow news day. You know how it is, you need something to cry about…."

Frederick waved the notion away. "Regardless….we are one groom short for the wedding tomorrow. Not to mention the financial implications…."

"A most scandalous embarrassment for us all!"

"Oh, give us a chance to find him, we beg of you!" Mrs. Mutou pleaded Narcissa. "Just postpone the wedding for a while…..I know we can find him…."

Mrs. Wong thought for a moment…then huffed, saying, "Very well….we'll postpone it for ONE MONTH….that should give us enough time to alter everything and let people forget this little incident. If he does not show up by then, the wedding's off."

"Yami?" the corpse bride ran through a grungy ally way, searching for the spiky-haired young man. "Yami, where are you?"

Yugi's translucent form appeared beside her and muttered, "If you ask me, your boyfriend is a tad jumpy."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband."

"I think I see him up there!" said another blonde-haired, blue-eyed young ghost known as Rebecca. She pointed upward and the bride could see her so-called husband's thin form climbing up a wall to a high balcony.

She giggled and took a different route to the perch, smiling as he reached the top and stared at her in shock. "You could've used the stairs, silly. Isn't the view up here just beautiful? It takes my breath away….well, it would if I had any heehee….."

The girl sat on a bench a motioned for him to sit beside her. Sighing, Yami obliged. "Look…." He said softly. "I am terribly sorry about what's happened to you….but we cannot be together. I mean….in the forest….I was just practicing my vows, I wasn't proposing to you."

The girl's eyes grew sad and forlorn and Yami felt daggers of guilt slice at his heart. Why did he feel guilty? He didn't know this dead woman….why did he feel suddenly attached to her?

After a few moments of silence, the bride said, "I know….I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that…..it was a foolish vow to make, expecting a total stranger to ask for my hand…..I'm terribly sorry, Yami, I've taken you away from your home."

Yami gazed thoughtfully at her for a moment, still experiencing those strange fond feelings…..he closed his eyes and murmured, "Well….I really don't have a home."

The girl gave him a questioning look and he explained, "My parents are fools…my fiancée is a viper….the town is miserable….perhaps…I'm not saying that anything will develop, but…..maybe I could stay here awhile and get to know you better…?"

The brunette's face lit up with joy. "Oh, yes! I would like that very much!"

"By the way…..what is your name…?"

"It's Tea," the bride said shyly.

"Tea…." Yami took her hand in his, surprised at how soft it was for someone who was supposed to be dead. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tea."

Tea giggled and then gasped when something caught her attention. Yami turned around….just in time to be nearly tackled off the bench by what looked like a giant hairball. Fearing the worst, the amethyst-eyed boy held the thing away….and was surprised by what he saw.

It was a round, fuzzy creature with tiny green appendages, large eyes, and a companionable disposition. It squeaked excitedly, burying its fuzzy face into the living man's shirt.

"What…?"

"Awww, what a cute little monster!" Tea squealed, rubbing the cooing creature's head. "I think he likes you!"

Yami gave a half-smile and ruffled the puff ball's fur. He WAS pretty darn cute…

"Mom never let me have a pet. She didn't approve of animals in the house….well…she didn't approve of anything actually. You're lucky you'll never have to meet her."

Wanting to change the dark subject, Tea asked, "So….what are you going to name him?"

"Well…." Yami thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Kuriboh….I'll name him Kuriboh!"

"I think that's a great name!" the brunette giggled as Kuriboh squeaked in agreement. "I think he likes it too."

The spiky-haired youth chuckled. "Well…..since I'm going to be here for a while, do you think you could show me around?"

"I'd love to," Tea smiled.

One week later, Yami had already adjusted to his new surroundings and friends. Without his overbearing parents leaning over his shoulder, the boy found that he could sketch more beautifully than ever before, play contentedly with his new pet, and make new friends. He was free to just…..be himself. Yami even discovered that he had an affinity for gaming and was frequently challenged by the various ghosts, skeletons, and zombies all over the World of the Dead.

Most of all, however…he got to know Tea. As each day passed, the girl seemed to grow prettier and prettier. In spite of being dead, it seemed as though she was more alive than any other person he'd ever met. The girl was sweet, caring, fun, and always looked on the bright side of situations, never allowing herself to grow more than a hair discouraged.

And….as time passed….Yami realized that he was indeed falling in love with her.

On the fourth week of his visit, the young man took her to the place where he had met Kuriboh, the place with the stunning view of the necropolis. As they walked up the winding staircase to the balcony, they were met by Joey climbing down. Grinning, he exclaimed,

"Hey, Yami! Tristan and I are havin' a little Bone Mahjong tournament later. You game? Or are you scared to death?"

Yami grinned and replied, "You're on!"

After the blonde skeleton had left, Tea giggled and her companion gave her a questioning look.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just….when I met you, you kind of acted like you were afraid of your own shadow. Now, you're so confident! What happened?"

The spiky-haired gamer shrugged. "Well….when I was younger, my parents always said I was very confident and headstrong. Mother didn't really like it….she said I needed to be more timid, so I guess I broke the habit….also, I haven't really been genuinely happy for years before I came here."

"Mmmm….that'll put a damper on anyone's confidence," the brunette murmured understandingly.

They finally reached the top of the balcony, staring down at the dead village below. Tea glanced at Yami with cheerful curiosity and asked, "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The youth cleared his throat rather nervously and Tea feared she knew what he was going to say. He was miserable here…he wanted to leave the City of the Dead…to leave her…..the thought was almost unbearable.

"Tea…" he began stiffly. "When I first laid eyes on you….I was terrified. After all, you ARE dead…..but over the weeks, I found that I really enjoyed being with you….that when I was apart from you, I was unhappy and couldn't wait to see you again."

Though it didn't beat in the first place, Tea felt as if her heart had stopped, not believing what she was hearing.

"And…" Yami placed his hand tenderly on her cheek and stroked the porcelain skin with his thumb, not caring that it was cold. "I feel more at home here than I did at the house I grew up in….I don't EVER want to leave you. You are the girl I dreamed about in the woods when I said my vows without error…..you always have been….and always will be."

Tea opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She was so unbelievingly happy…..she was waiting to wake up at any moment and discover that she was only dreaming. Instead, Yami leaned in….and closed the girl's mouth with a tender kiss, pulling away after a brief moment and leaning his forehead against hers.

"So what do you say?" the young man's amethyst orbs gazed lovingly into the brunette's gems of sapphire. "Will you officially marry me?"

"Yes!" Tea beamed, finally regaining control of her voice. "Yes I will! I want to be with you forever!"

Smiling, Yami cupped her face in his gentle hands and claimed her lips in his, kissing her slowly and deeply. He didn't even notice the coldness, instead feeling an incredible warmth that spread from the sensation in his mouth all throughout his body. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed off her flowered veil with the other, tangling his free hand into her chocolate locks. When the young man finally broke away, he was panting for air while Tea simply beamed and blushed, not needing to breathe.

All of a sudden, Yami sighed and brought Tea close to him, earning a concerned glance up at him.

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to find a way to reach the surface so I can break up with my snake-of-an-ex-fiancée."

"Oh…." The girl's elegant brows furrowed. "That IS a problem."

Kuriboh began squeaking with excitement and Tea, being able to understand him, gave the creature a questioning look.

"What's that?"

The noises continued.

"Oh, no, we couldn't possibly."

Kuriboh cocked his head, emitting more squeaks.

"Oh, well….when you put it THAT way."

"What?" the gamer inquired, looking confused at the odd exchange.

Tea glanced at him, a slightly worried smile playing on her lips and said two words that sent a frigid chill down Yami's spine.

"Elder Solomon."

**Different, huh? I thought it would be weird if Yami decided he loved Tea right away which is why I made them spend a month together. Please review! I'm in kind of a quandary, so I'm wondering which of the following endings I should do:**

**Yami dies and goes to the world of the dead with Tea. (A)  
><strong>

** Tea is brought back to life. (B)  
><strong>

**Please let me know! Whichever one gets the most requests, is the one I'll do.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**


	3. Back to the Surface

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**

**Here's chapter three! Thanks for all the awesome comments and feedback on the ending!**

**Sailorblaze: I would SOOOO love to here Bakura sing Remains of the Day in real life XD. Vivian WILL get what's coming to her, but there will be a slight twist.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks! I couldn't wait to write and upload the "Back to the Surface" chapter ;).**

**WinterD: That video is awesome! My wish to see Bakura singing Remains of the Day was granted LOL! Thanks for telling me about it, and Vivian WILL get what she deserves.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Sorry, I ended up doing the B option, but I'm going to add a Yugioh twist to it where he will be happy (and away from his goofy parents) ;)**

**Dany14-black8: Gracias! Sorry, I am going with option B and I PROMISE he will be getting away from his idiotic parents and the dreary town. **

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks, I'm glad you suggested Bakura singing it! Sorry, the option is B but I swear he'll be happy (there will be a twist).**

**ImmortalAngel92: Haha…trust me, Vivian and Marik will both get what's coming to them.**

**Power of Faith: Hi! I'm thrilled that you're reading the story even though you haven't seen the film (Lets me know that the story makes sense without having a previous knowledge of the movie). I am indeed going with option B.**

**TO EVERYONE: Thanks for the feedback, and I am going with option B. That was the majority of the requests plus I started thinking it would be rather morbid if he killed himself. Sorry to anyone who wanted option A and I promise that he will be getting away from his parents and the town. The way I've decided to end it will actually be kind of a mix of both A and B now that I think about it and it will reflect on Yugioh, but I'm not going to spoil it XD. **

Yami followed his fiancée up a winding staircase into a dark room with shattered windows. The brunette shushed Kuriboh, who was squeaking noisily, then called out,

"Elder Solomon! Are you there?"

They entered into a room that was filled with stacks of books in every available area of space. A trail of them led up to a pedestal upon which rested a beady-eyed raven. Not watching where he was going, Yami bumped into a stack of books, knocking them over and into a lantern.

The light source swung ominously back and forth with a high-pitched squeaking sound until an ancient hand reached out and seized it. It was an obviously dead man that looked as if he could be one hundred years old with gray hair, wrinkles, and kind, wisdom-aged, tired eyes.

"Ah, there you are!" Tea smiled.

The old man put on a pair of spectacles and returned the girl's smile. "Oh, my dear, there YOU are."

"I've brought my fiancée, Yami."

"What's that? Fiancee?"

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Yami said loud enough for the hard-of-hearing man to understand.

Slipping her hand into Yami's, Tea announced, "We need to go upstairs to visit the Land of the Living."

"Land of the Living?" Solomon chuckled and hobbled down his staircase of books, saying, "Oh, my dear. Why go up there when people are DYING to get down here?"

The spiky-haired youth put his arm around his future wife's waist, pleading, "Please, sir. It means SO much to us."

"I don't know…it's just not natural…."

"Please, Elder Solomon…." Tea took his wrinkled hand in her soft ones, gazing pleadingly into his face. "There must be SOMETHING you can do…"

One look into those kind cerulean eyes made the old man's frozen heart melt into softness. "Let me see what I can do. Now where did I put that book…?"

Solomon began digging through the plethora of novels, stirring up cranky ravens and nearly hitting Kuriboh several times by throwing unneeded periodicals aside. Finally he found the book and other supplies he needed and went to stand at his pedestal.

"A Ukrainian haunting spell. Just the thing for these quick trips." He poured several mixtures into a goblet, put a pinch of dust in, then finished the brew off with the feather of a very angry raven The elder lifted the red mixture up….and drank it in one gulp. "Now….where were we?"

Yami and Tea gave each other an exasperated look as he squeezed the same ticked off raven, freeing an egg from its body. As the bird flew off in a huff, the old man held up the egg.

"Here we have it. Just remember, when you want to come back, say 'hopscotch'."

"Hopscotch?"

"That's it."

Solomon cracked the egg and released a golden burst of energy that flowed down around the lovers. When the yellow haze cleared, they were standing in the forest….in the human world.

"Oh…" Tea sighed. "I spent so long in the darkness….I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is…."

The girl let out a contented breath and twirled a few times, only to be caught in Yami's strong arms.

"May I have this dance, my dear?" he smiled.

"You certainly may."

Tea slipped her hand into Yami's as he put his hand on her hip and the two began to dance….slowly…blissfully beneath the silvery light of the moon. The brunette giggled as her partner dipped her, bringing her back up and into his arms.

Dipping down, Yami crushed his mouth against hers, snaking his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. He finally broke away and pulled back slightly so he could look at her face. A slight look of concern in his purple eyes, the young man brushed the bangs from the girl's face and murmured,

"Please…I want you to stay here while I confront Vivian. I don't want her saying anything nasty to you."

Tea cocked her head. "I wouldn't do anything to her if she did—"

"No…" the spiky-haired man interrupted, his eyes growing slightly dark and voice lowering with a slight growl. "But I'm afraid I would."

Giving his love another quick kiss on the lips, Yami took off through the forest and into the town, making his way over to the Wong residence. He went up to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening to the voices inside.

"If I ever see that Mutou boy again I'll strangle him with my bare hands," Frederick growled.

Narcissa scoffed. "Your hands are too fat and his neck is too thin. You'll have to use a rope."

Yami scowled. He really did hate these people, and it was obvious he would have to find an alternative route to Vivian's room rather than the front door.

Tea waited by the oak tree, sighing forlornly as she sat on a tomb stone and sketched in the snow with a twig. Yugi materialized beside her and said,

"I've got a bad feeling about this…."

Tea brushed the thought away. "Don't worry. I'm sure he just got tied up talking to his parents and that's what's taking him so long.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Are you really that air-headed? He said that the Wong family practically hates him. I would go check on him if I were you." He floated over to Yami's shoe prints in the snow. "He couldn't have gotten far with those cold feet."

Grunting with effort, Yami clambered up a cluster of brambles leading to the second floor of the mansion. When he reached the top, he climbed over onto the balcony and beheld Vivian Wong pacing about her bedroom.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" the raven-haired woman hissed, tossing all three very elegant, VERY expensive dresses Mai had brought her back at the housekeeper. "You really expect me to wear those…those RAGS? Get them out of my sight!"

Mai gritted her teeth and growled, "Right….the next time your ladyship asks for the fanciest dresses in town I'll bring back one made of DIAMONDS since apparently these silk, pearl inlaid ones don't meet your standards."

"You'd better!" Vivian replied, sitting on a couch to manicure her nails.

Mai mumbled incoherent curses and stormed out of the room, giving the unnoticed intruder his chance to enter. Very carefully, Yami turned the handle on the window, relieved to see that it was unlocked, and crept inside, coming right up to the back of the sofa.

In a low voice, he muttered, "Hello….Vivian."

Said viper yelped and leaped out of her seat, whirling around to face him.

"YAMI! What are you doing here in my room? Where have you been?"

"That's not important. What IS important is that you know we are NOT getting married. I've found someone else."

Upon hearing "We're not getting married" Vivian was relieved….but when she heard that he had found someone he thought was better than her, well…..her pride was more than a little injured.

"Someone ELSE?" the woman growled. "How could you POSSIBLY find someone prettier than ME? You've lost your senses I'm sure."

Yami's amethyst eyes narrowed and he strode right up to her. "I have found someone who is far more beautiful than you could ever HOPE to be….inside and out. You will NEVER live up to her standards and all you deserve is to end up with someone as vain and shallow as you are."

Vivian shrank back, genuinely scared of this man. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his voice was low and dripping with venom as he spoke.

"What's up with you?" she asked, trying to suppress a quiver in her voice. "The last time I saw you, you were a pathetic, clumsy creature afraid of everything. Where did you find this strength?"

:"With HER," was his even answer.

Vivian was about to give a scathing remark when she saw something on the edge of the balcony. It was a delicate, white hand….one belonging to a woman…and on one of its fingers was a wedding ring.

_"That must be her…" _the Wong girl though venomously. _"Climbing up the tower to see her Romeo…well…I'll teach HER to challenge me."_

When she saw Tea's upper half beginning to rise up, Vivian grabbed Yami by the shoulders and forced her mouth against his in a vice-like kiss. When Tea finally managed to pull herself onto the balcony….she gasped at what she saw. There Yami was….locked in a deep kiss….in the arms of the woman he supposedly hated.

The raven-haired woman finally released him and Yami could only stare at her in shock and disgust. He turned around and his face fell when he saw Tea….standing there….looking so betrayed and heartbroken. Vivian beheld her too….and yelped in horror when she realized that the woman who had stolen her ex-fiancée's heart…..was a corpse.

Tea buried her face in her hands and whimpered, "Hopscotch…."

A cloud of ravens surrounded her and Yami barely had time to rush into them before the portal to the World of the Dead closed without him.

Panting, Yami looked around Solomon's lair, meeting the old man's worried eyes and demanding,

"Where is Tea?"

"She ran off," Solomon replied, looking slightly accusing. "I don't know what happened, but she looked like death—even more than usual. You'd better go check on her."

Tea ran through an alley way, tearing off her dead-flowered wedding veil and sitting down on a coffin couch. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen….Yami wouldn't REALLY betray her….would he…? The brunette buried her face in her hands, wanting desperately to cry….but she couldn't. The dead…could not shed tears. It was said that if they ever did…the tears would have some undiscovered power…but that was only a legend.

"Maybe we're just too different…" she murmured. "I mean….I'm dead. He's alive…"

"Don't be silly!" chided Rebecca, appearing beside the sad girl along with Yugi. "He doesn't love that vain little creature. He loves YOU. What does she have that you don't have double?"

"How about a pulse?" the brunette answered glumly.

Yugi scoffed, "Overrated by a mile. Yami loves you. He sees how special you are and he loves you for it. I'm sure this is all one HUGE misunderstanding."

Tea sighed and stood up, pacing a moment before leaning her back against a rotting door and sliding down to the cold ground. "Put my finger in a burning candle…cut me with a knife….put me in the heat of the sun or the biting cold of ice and I can't feel the pain. Still….even though my heart doesn't beat….you can't tell me that the pain I feel within it is not real…"

The girl lay down on the coffin sofa and rolled over, whispering, "If only…I had some tears to shed…."

Knowing that consolation was useless, Yugi and Rebecca both sighed sadly….and dematerialized into the night.

**This ended up being a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I thought that would be a spooky place to end it. Don't worry, our lovers WILL be back together again XD. Please review! Oh, and I know that the Corpse Bride does cry in the movie and there is a reason I've changed that in this fic. Who's ready to slap Vivian lol?**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**


	4. Complications

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**

**Chapter four!**

**MutantEnemy6789: You may be right about the tears :). **

**Sailorblaze: Haha….I hope you don't mind, but I decided to use the quote you put in the last review about Vivian being slapped :). I will probably do Alice next and I will change the ending (I found Alice leaving Hatter to be very unsatisfying). Also, I will probably make Hikari Marik the knave and Yami Bakura the Cheshire Cat (Kitty!). He won't be a cat, though, he'll just have a sinister grin :). By the way, if you go to Youtube and look up Yugioh Alice in Wonderland, you will find some pretty awesome trailers where they have made Tea as Alice and Yami as Hatter :)  
><strong>

**Dany14-black8: Gracias!**

**WinterD: Thanks! Don't worry, Tea and Yami will be okay :).**

**Aqua girl 007: I didn't think you sounded cocky at all in that review. I was thrilled that you liked my Bakura singing scene XD.**

**ImmortalAngel92: I LOL'd so hard when I read about beating Vivian with the foam bats that I nearly choked on my Cheerios XD. Maybe next, all the male cast can throw plushy Kuribohs at her XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: THANKS ! Haha…..same here with Vivian XD. I will probably do Edward Scissorhands, though I will be changing the ending (I thought it was really sad) :). Oh, and I didn't mean to disregard your question in the Nightmare Before Christmas reviews (I didn't catch it until after I published the last chapter :). To answer it, I will probably do Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland next.**

Back at the Wong mansion, Vivian was hysterically describing what she had just witnessed.

"It's true mother!" she shrieked. "Yami is married to a dead woman! I saw her! A corpse! Standing outside the window staring at Yami!"

Narcissa's face grew flushed. "Yami was in your ROOM? The scandal!"

"He should be locked up, the freak of nature!" Vivian hissed, trembling with rage.

"Oh, calm down, Vivian, you're shaking like a leaf," her mother smirked. "Mai, fetch her a blanket."

"Fetch her a straightjacket is more like it," Mai muttered under her breath.

Mrs. Wong turned back to her daughter and said, "Now, Vivian, you're talking like a madwoman." She walked to the door, pulling a key out of a pocket in her dress. "I don't want you leaving your bedroom. You'll give the entire family a bad reputation if you go on rambling about corpse brides!"

"I'm not crazy, mother! Don't you dare—"

The door was shut and locked securely from the other side. Vivian let out a shriek of rage and threw a pillow fitfully across the room. It landed on the bed on top of what looked to Vivian like…..a very lengthy blanket. Grinning craftily, the raven-haired woman seized the comforter and went out on the balcony, grimacing when she saw it was raining heavily.

She tied the blanket to the ledge and began climbing down it, barely suppressing a shriek when it ripped and dropped her to the ground. Upon touching her feet to the wet entryway, Vivian wrapped the cloth around her like a cloak and went to see the only person who could possibly understand what was going on—Pastor Gozaburo.

When the woman arrived at the church, lightning was flashing in the sky and the rain was even heavier.

"Oh, the things I have to do when silly little girls trifle with me…." She muttered before pounding on the towering wooden doors.

"What in heaven's name? Who could that be at this hour?" Gozaburo mumbled as he headed to the door. He was quite surprised when he saw his visitor. "Miss Wong? What are you doing here? You should be at home, prostrate with grief. This is MOST irregular."

Vivian's eyes narrowed fiercely and the pastor found himself actually backing away from her into the church.

"Listen here, old man. I have a bit of a PROBLEM. And unfortunately, YOU'RE the only one in this village who knows what awaits beyond the grave."

Gozaburo cocked a salt-and-pepper eyebrow. "A grim topic for a bride-to-be."

"It's a bride that's meddling in my affairs!" the woman hissed. "Which is why I need you to focus that senile brain of yours and tell me…can the LIVING marry the DEAD?"

"What on EARTH are you talking about?"

"It's Yami, you old fool! He's married to a corpse! He has a CORPSE BRIDE! Surely you know SOMETHING that'll put Little Miss Zombie in her place!"

"Hmmm…." Gozaburo cocked an eyebrow. "I think I know the thing to do. Come with me." He pinched out the flame of his candle.

A few minutes later, Vivian found herself tied up in her makeshift cloak and dragged back to her home.

"Vivian!" shrieked Narcissa upon opening the door. "Where are your corsets?"

The pastor's eyes narrowed. "She is speaking in tongues! Of unholy alliances! Her mind has come undone, I fear."

"That's not true you old—LET ME GO!"

Mrs. Wong scowled, saying, "Thank you, Pastor Gozaburo." She shoved Vivian at Mai and the doorman. "Take her to her room! Lock the doors, bar the windows…make sure she doesn't escape again!"

With that, a bawling Vivian was dragged back to her quarters….while Marik Ishtar listened secretly to her parents' conversation.

"It'll be YEARS before we can show ourselves in public again. What shall we do?"

Frederick's jaw was set in a firm line as he replied, "We shall continue as planned with or without Yamo."

"Yami."

"Whatever."

Seeing it as the opportune moment for him to implement his plan, Marik stepped into the room, saying, "For that boy to toss aside such a fine young woman as Vivian….is positively CRIMINAL. Why, if I had a woman like your daughter on my arm….I would LAVISH her with riches befit royalty."

A slight smile on her stiff lips, Narcissa said, "Your wife is a most fortunate woman."

"Alas, I am not married…." The lord feigned an expression of deep sadness. "I was betrothed many years ago…but tragedy snatched my young bride away. When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught…." The silver-tongued snake gave a dramatic bow and smiled to himself when he heard the parents whispering.

Meanwhile, Vivian was driving a fire poker into the door, trying futilely to get it open. She yelped when it opened suddenly, hiding the object behind her back.

"Marvelous news, Vivian," Frederick smiled. "There'll be a wedding after all."

The woman's face fell. "You're KIDDING ME! Yami's BACK? I have to MARRY HIM?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Not Yami, you ding dong, Lord Marik! Hurry up now, we need to get you looking presentable."

"L-Lord Marik?" Vivian's lips twisted into a grin. "I'm marrying Lord Marik?"

"He will make a fine husband. A far better prospect this time."

Frederick nodded. "Yes, a desirable turn in events indeed. You shall marry Lord Marik tomorrow."

While Vivian squealed and her parents hurriedly left the room, Marik strolled down the long portrait-filled hallway, laughing evilly to himself. He approached a smiling picture of Vivian, stroking her painted face with false sweetness.

"Enjoy yourself while you can, my dear," Marik grinned. "You shall only relish being married to a lord until death do us part….and that will come sooner than you think."

Meanwhile, the Mutou's were making another round through the town, searching frantically for their son.

"Oh, time's almost up!" Nafre wailed. "Where could he be?"

Melvin began ringing his bell. "Yami Mutou elopes with corpse! Heartbroken bride to wed wealthy newcomer!"

"Wealthy newcomer? It cannot be!" Mrs. Mutou growled.

Akhenamkhanen cocked an eyebrow. "Did he say corpse?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. What corpse would marry our Yami? Oh….." a vein pulsed in the woman's forehead when the driver began his usual hacking routine. "Arthur! Stop that blasted coughing!"

This time, however, the coughing was far worse than ever before. He gasped…and choked….and clutched at his throat….and fell off his seat, being trampled to death by the horses as a result.

"Eeeek!" Nafre shrieked as the carriage jolted violently, running over his body. "Arthur! Are you trying to kill us? I think he's trying to kill us!"

Back in the Realm of the Dead, Yami trudged forlornly through the streets, searching for his fled fiancée. He gasped when he saw Kuriboh, holding Tea's veil in his furry mouth. The creature squeaked, his shrill voice muffled by the object and he led his master through another passage. Yami's heart began to beat faster when he heard piano music and he quickened his pace until…..he finally found who he was looking for.

Tea sat at a gothic-looking piano, her delicate white fingers tapping out a quiet, melancholy tune on its keys. The spiky-haired boy went to sit beside her and she looked up at him with a sad expression in her sapphire orbs.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, placing his hand on her cheek. "I promise you that wasn't what it appeared to be. She forced herself on me….and made sure you were there to see it….Oh….I tried to make it so that you wouldn't get hurt, but….it seems you've been hurt far worse than I ever imagined."

Tea smiled lovingly and leaned into his tender touch. "It's all right, Yami. I trust you. Don't worry about it…." She couldn't bear to tell him the REAL reason she was upset—her fear that he would grow to loathe her for being dead.

The brunette continued her playing and it was not long before Yami joined in as well. At first, he echoed her cords….but it was not long before they began stringing together a hauntingly beautiful plethora of notes, pouring out all their tension, sadness, and fondness into the music. Eventually, the blue-eyed-beauty became so lost that her notes became too complex for her fiancée to follow, and he could only sit back and gaze at her in admiration.

"Oh…" Tea ended her song and blushed. "Pardon my enthusiasm."

"I like your enthusiasm," the amethyst-eyed youth smiled.

Yami then closed the gap between them with a tender kiss, smiling mentally with the utmost relief when he felt the girl respond. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted when one of the dead cooks began ringing the announcement bell.

"New arrival! New arrival!"

From all areas, skeletons, ghosts, and zombies came rushing out, all excited to meet the new resident of the dead town. Zigfired went to work preparing drinks for everyone while Joey and Tristan walked in with the newcomer.

"Arthur…?" Yami gasped and ran up to him. "Arthur, it's so good to see….oh." he grimaced when he saw that the man was blue and obviously dead. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, yeah…" Arthur smiled and stretched comfortably. "Actually, I feel great! No more breathing."

"Hurry up, boys!" Zigfried scolded his scarabs. "Can you not see the gentleman is parched?" the beetles poured a glass of some unknown drink of the dead which the ex-driver accepted gratefully.

"So how are things up there, Arthur?" Yami inquired.

"Well…they're still wondering where you went off to….and Vivian the Viper is getting married tomorrow."

"Really? To who?"

"Some newcomer….Lord Marik I think."

Yami smirked and raised a mug of his own. "Well….I feel sorry for him. Here's to the poor guy not having a stress-induced heart attack after being with Vivian for a few minutes."

Bakura cackled. "Women….can't live with 'em….can't live with 'em!"

Smiling, Yami went and put an arm around Tea's waist, saying, "That is something that I have to disagree with."

Tea giggled.

Vivian grinned at herself in the mirror, twirling once before finding something to stop and scowl at.

"Ugh! Mai, I thought I told you that this dress was to be inlaid with approximately one hundred diamonds! I only count ninety-nine!"

Finally, the blonde housekeeper had had enough and slapped Vivian across the face. "Well excuuuuuse ME princess!" the Wong girl stared at her in shock and Mai snapped, "Oh, don't give me that look! I've been wanting to do that for ages! You'll be leaving me tomorrow—off to be with Lord Marik, bless his brave soul. I won't have to see you ever again, haha!"

"Lord Marik…" Vivian cooed, seeming to completely forget the slap in spite of the red streak across her face. "Get your lazy rear end in gear, Mai, we've got to get to the church!"

What seemed like only moments later, Marik was slipping the ring onto Vivian's finger and Gozaburo was pronouncing them man and wife…while Mai threw a victory party with the other servants at Wong Mansion.

Tea sat in the kitchen of the Bone Tavern, talking absently to the cook while she waited for Yami to come back from his walk with Kuriboh. She was just about to go look for him….when Elder Solomon entered the room.

"My dear, we have to talk."

Yugi materialized beside him. "Maybe I should tell her….it is a bit shocking."

The girl's eyes widened fearfully. "What?"

Solomon sighed. "There is a….complication with your marriage."

"I don't understand…"

"The vows are binding ONLY until death do you part….and I'm afraid that death has already parted you. Because of this….the two of you can never truly share a bond as husband and wife."

"No…." Tea gasped. "But….there must be SOMETHING you can do!"

"Well…..there is ONE way. It requires the greatest sacrifice."

"Let ME tell her, Elder…" Yugi warned.

"Tell me what?"

"We….we have to kill him."

Tea yelped. "WHAT?"

Solomon sighed, saying, "Yami would have to give up the life he had forever" He flipped through a book he was holding and showed the girl an illustration of a bottle emblazoned with a skull. "He would need to repeat his vows in the Land of the Living and drink from the Wine of Ages."

"Poison…." The brunette's head felt suddenly light.

The old man sighed sadly. "This would stop his heart forever. Only then would he be free to give it to you."

Devastated, Tea fell to her knees and murmured, "I could never ask him…."

"You don't have to."

The girl gasped and looked up….as Yami walked into the room, apparently having heard everything from outside the door. He went to Tea and took her hands in his, standing her up and holding her against his chest. "I'll do it."

"My boy," Solomon warned, "if you choose this path…you may never return to the world above. Do you understand?"

Though the spiky-haired youth knew that he wished to be alive…..to see the world with the girl of his dreams…..he knew all too well that he was not in a position to have both. Therefore, he chose the option that meant more to him than anything else in existence.

Leaning his forehead against Tea's, Yami whispered,

"I do….I will drink from the Wine of Ages….and be with you forever."

**Time for a ghoulish wedding! I hope you liked it and please review! By the way, I have absolutely no idea if the bar is really called Bone Tavern, but I needed a name for it lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**

**Chapter five!**

**SunrisePhoenix: Yes, Tea will be brought back to life :). Thanks, I can't wait to get started on Alice :)!**

**Aqua girl 007: Haha, no worries :). Thanks, Alice in Wonderland 2010 is one of my favorite movies and I can't wait to start it :).**

**Sailorblaze: THANKS :)!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks, I would've loved to slap her too :).**

**WinterD: Haha….Yes, the murders are coming XD.**

**Germantownmaiden: Hi :)! Thanks, and your advice is greatly appreciated :). Whenever I do stories like this, it's often challenging because I have already seen the movie and have a mental picture of what's going on. I will do my best to add more detail to the scenes :).**

** "**Gather round, gather round everybody!" Yami called out, waving over the crowd of dead people with one arm around his future wife's shoulders. "We've decided to do this thing properly, so grab what you can and follow us. We're moving this wedding party upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Tristan cocked his head.

"I didn't know we had an upstairs…." Joey added.

The crowd began murmuring eagerly and dispersed, each team setting out to accomplish their own task. The entire realm of the dead was like a hive orderly swarming with bees, rather there were creatures of death bustling through the grotesque streets rather than stripy insects.

Yami started to walk off when Rebecca called out to him,

"Yami, hold on! You can't get married looking like that!" she gestured to the nasty rip in his suit sleeve, pulling out a needle and thread. "You're very handsome….but goodness knows you need a proper suit!"

The blond girl went to work, sewing diligently at the tear and mending a few other unnoticed rips.

Meanwhile, the cooks set to work on their own task. They rushed about a room dimly lit by fluorescent green flames. Deadly-looking knives dangled from the ceiling and steaming cauldrons were scattered about, surrounded by strangely-labeled potions. To anyone else, it would seem like some horrid torture chamber…..but it was, in fact, the tavern kitchen, and the cooks were scrambling to prepare an elegant wedding cake.

"It's missing something…." Said one.

Her partner scratched his head. "Perhaps some dust?"

"Oh, I wish I had more time…."

Then, both cooks looked at each other and simultaneously yelled in excitement,

"A wedding! We're going to have a WEDDING!"

A rhythmic marching sounded throughout the city and Yami gasped at what he saw. Tristan and Joey were striding down the street, leading a large undead army. Each skeleton was dressed in an intricate uniform and wielding a razor-sharp scabbard, staying perfectly in line as they marched on bony feet. Breaking away from the line, Joey ran up to Yami and slung in arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Yam'! Listen, we've protected our one and only bride for years now, and we now pass the torch to you. Don't let us down!"

The spiky-haired groom grinned. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Oh…." Tristan seemed to be drooling. "Here she comes…."

Yami's jaw nearly dropped when he beheld Tea gracefully flowing down the staircase. Her wedding dress had been stitched and washed and was now the purest color of white; her chocolate hair was tied up in an elegant bun and decorated with sparkling clips; and her smile was brighter than ever before,

"Here you go," Rebecca carefully placed the veil on the girl's head.

Yugi blushingly added, "We tried to make everything perfect for you….I hope you like it."

Smiling, Tea leaned up and gave the timid ghost a peck on the cheek. "It's the most wonderful wedding I ever could've asked for."

The young ghost beamed with joy and then gasped when he saw something.

"Hey, look! There's the cake!"

Sure enough, the cooks were walking down the street carrying the multi-layer cake on a large tray. It was a beautiful dessert, covered in white frosting and white fondant bones and skulls. There were a few yelps when the towering sweet swayed precariously on the tray…..but the cooks seemed quite skilled at preventing it from falling.

Finally, it seemed that the preparations were finished….and it was time to go to the Land of the Living."

The after wedding party at the Wong house was….dull to say the least. The woefully close friends and disinterested family members all gathered in the grand dining room, a dark, drafty, foreboding chamber lit only by the light of the fireplace. The guests settled into hard chairs and Mai set meager portions in front of each. The food was bland, the cake was miniscule, and the cheery conversation was nonexistent. In fact, several older guests had actually fell asleep.

Tapping his goblet with a fork, Marik called out, "Quiet down, everybody! Quiet down!" Everyone looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Thank you. Elegant, cultured, radiant….Vivian has found a husband with all these qualities and more. Serendipity brought us together and no force on earth can tear us apart."

Vivian beamed….then shrieked when the crackling fireplace behind her suddenly glowed an eerie green. The rest of the guests either woke up groggily or glanced around with marginally curious expressions. An eerie glow materialized in the room, not bright enough to make out recognizable features….but enough to behold figures emerged from the shadows, creeping up behind each guest. Everyone was calm until….PLOP!

Frederick lifted his spoon and announced, "There's an eye in my soup."

THAT'S when the panic started. People ran every which way, desperate to get away from the horrifying visitors that had just crashed the so-called wedding party. Terrified, Marik hid under the table while Vivian stood on a chair, shrieking as Kuriboh squeaked at her fiercely. Joey tripped over Zigfried scuttling by on his scarabs…..and fell right on top of Mai. The woman yelped and socked him in the skull, making it spin off his body and land on the floor.

"Holy cow, I think I'm in love!" Joey grinned.

"Excuse me…" Yugi said to a man who appeared to be in a state of shock. "You probably don't remember me, but I used to haunt your house." The man ran off screaming and the ghost boy cocked his head in confusion. "What? What'd I say?"

"Frederick!" Narcissa shrieked, clutching at the railing of the staircase. "Who invited these people? They must be from YOUR side of the family!"

Mr. Wong shook his head. "Certainly not. If my Grandfather Wong could see this, he'd be turning in his grave.

"Oh, Frederick?" the husband and wife turned around to see….Mr. Wong's dead grandfather. He looked just like the man, short, stocky, only with white hair….atop a skull rather than a face. He raised a glass and casually inquired, "Where do you keep the spirits?"

The Wongs stared for a moment…..then ran to their bedroom, screaming.

The horde of undead beings ran outside onto the streets where Melvin was giving his daily report.

"And in other news….THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH!"

Chaos ensued as the creatures ran about. They terrorized fish merchants, spooked horses, and caused a general uproar of fright. One elderly woman found herself surrounded from all sides by skeletons and swung her walker around threateningly, hissing, "Don't you try and sneak up on me! I'll give you such a wallop!"

The skeleton with the long black hair from the tavern cocked his head curiously. There was something SO familiar about this woman…..her spectacled brown eyes…whitening apricot hair….but what was it…?

A family huddled against the window of a store, zombies creeping towards them ominously. The mother cried out when her small son separated from her and began walking towards an elderly-looking ghoul in the front of the group. The old creature knelt down and pick the child up, staring at him curiously. Everyone held their breath, waiting for something horrible to happen…..

The little boy's eyes widened. "Grandpa…?"

The old zombie grinned with joy and hugged his grandson tightly, making everyone "Awwwww".

Suddenly people all over the streets began to recognize their deceased loved ones….and the panic turned to joyous reunion. A dead wife ran into her widower's embrace, grown children ran to meet their deceased parents, and even Arthur went to shake hands with his fellow fish merchants. The old woman with the walker was now smacking the raven-haired skeleton in the skull with her cane while he tried to calm her.

"Bounder!" SMACK! "Monster!" SMACK! "CAD!"

"Serenity!" the poor skeleton finally managed to squeak out.

"Duke….?" The woman tilted her glasses, her fierce eyes suddenly softening with love. "Why….you've been dead for fifteen years…."

Duke smiled and took his wife in his arms, dipping her low as he always did when they were young. "Frankly my dear….I don't give a damn."

Back at the Wong residence, the newlyweds were still in a state of shock. Plates were smashed on the floor, silverware lay in the oddest places, and the cake had been squished into a pile of white mush. Vivian stood by the fireplace while Marik shakily climbed out from under the table, saying,

"All right, that's it….we're going to take whatever money we can and get out of here."

"Money?" Vivian cocked her head with perplexity. "What money are you talking about, sweetie?"

"Your dowry. It's my right."

The raven-haired woman still looked genuinely confused. "My parents don't have any money. It's my WONDERFUL marriage to you that will save them from the poorhouse." She leaned against him with sickening affection and cooed, "Oh…my knight in shining armor…."

The lord's eyes bugged. "Th-the POORHOUSE?" he grabbed his stunned wife and shook her violently. "You're lying! TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LYING!"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Vivian cried, looking completely terrified. "Surely you didn't marry me for money….I lov—"

"Oh, save it!" Marik shoved her away and immediately turned his back to her, waiting for the inevitable shriek and sobs that would follow.

Instead, the sound that met his ears was not unlike that of dropping a pumpkin onto a marble floor followed by a thud. The villain turned around to see his wife lying there on the floor.

"Oh, get a grip, you ridiculous woman…" he scoffed….but there was no answer. "Vivian…?"

Marik knelt down, turned the girl over…..and glimpsed a trickle of blood flowing from a nasty puncture wound on her temple. He looked up. There was an obvious blood stain on the sharp corner of the fireplace mantle. Marik placed two fingers to her neck….and felt no pulse. Marik swore angrily. For in his rage….he had inadvertently killed Vivian Wong.

"All of this…." The man growled. "All of this is HIS fault…that Mutou boy. Well….I'll make sure that he and his 'corpse bride' never get their happily ever after….I'll drag him down to hell!"

Meanwhile, Pastor Gozaburo was trying to fend off the undead beings. He swung his crook around wildly as the creatures ascended over the bridge like mist over a dark lake.

"Begone, ye demons of hell!" he snarled. "Back to the void from whence you came! You shall not enter here! Get back!"

The creatures all looked at each other as the man continued his ranting. Finally, one of them put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh! Keep it down, we're in a church!"

The pastor's jaw dropped and the skeletons, zombies, and ghosts all rushed into the cathedral.

The undead individuals took their seats while Yami stood at the altar with Solomon. His ebony suit had been properly stitched and he wore a radiant red rose on hi s chest. His hair had been re-gelled into slicker spikes. All in all, he looked very handsome….and happier than ever before.

It was not long before "Here Comes the Bride" echoed throughout the gothic church….and Tea began walking down the aisle. She clutched a bouquet of roses, lilies, and babies breath, and her elegant white dress flowed liquidly behind her. Rebecca and Yugi were floating in front of her, tossing rose petals on the ground.

As she neared her groom, the bride's hands began to shake. She knew that something…..SOMETHING was not right about this….and the feeling would not leave her alone. The brunette finally halted at the table….and her throat grew tight when she saw the two goblets of the Wine of Ages. She knew the liquid would tie them together forever…..as well as stop Yami's heart forever.

"Dearly beloved…and departed," Solomon began. "We gather here today to join this man and this corpse together in marriage. Living first."

Yami smiled and nodded. "With this hand….I will lift your sorrows." He lifted one of the goblets. "Your cup will never empty. For I will be you wine—"

"How TOUCHING…." A collective gasp sounded and everyone turned around.

There….striding boldly through the towering wooden doors….was Marik Ishtar. His pale hair was slightly frazzled from the previous chaos, his deep violet cape flowed around him sinisterly….and his silvery eyes burned with a venom of even greater lethality than the Wine of Ages.

Wiping mockingly at his eyes, Marik's lips twitched into a highly unpleasant smile. "I always cry at weddings….especially ones like this where the bride and groom will NOT be living happily ever after!"

**Cliffie! Hope you liked and please review! The next chapter will be the last. I've been going around singing "A wedding! There's going to be a wedding!" and completely not caring that my dog looks at me like I'm nuts XD.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**


	6. Unexpected Endings and Bright Beginnings

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE BRIDE**

**Here's the sixth and final chapter!**

**Sailorblaze: Ding dong the wicked witch is dead XD! Marik's about to get himself into some SERIOUS trouble…..don't worry, Florence, you're safe :)!**

**Aqua girl 007: Haha XD! Now I kinda wish I had her fall into the fire and shriek, "I'm melting! I'm melting!" LOL….**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks! No, it's not bad that you don't feel bad she's dead (I think we all kinda do XD). There is a reason I killed her off which you will see in this chapter :).**

**ImmortalAngel92: OMG your review made my day XD! Thanks for using my Kuriboh plushy idea :)!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! At first, I wasn't going to do anything with Mai and Joey, but now that you mention it, I have an idea :).**

Yami's eyes narrowed fiercely as the evil lord skulked down the aisle.

"Our young lovers….together at last. Surely now they can live happily ever after…..unfortunately for you, I will not allow it!"

Tea stared at the man for a moment…..then her eyes widened with absolute shock. "YOU….."

Marik turned to face her….then returned her stare with equal horror. "….Tea…? But…I left you…."

The brunette's still heart lurched when a terrible realization hit her. This man….she KNEW this man…all too well… "You did leave me…" she croaked. "For dead…."

The entire church gasped in horror and angry whispered echoed throughout the hall. Joey and Tristan drew their rapiers while Kuriboh emitted a growl.

"This woman is CLEARLY delusional!" Marik backtracked.

The undead wedding goers stood up and stepped towards him threateningly. Stepping backwards, the villain took a quick sweep of his surroundings. He was in a crowded church…..surrounded by people who hated him. With one more quick scope, he finally spotted something that would be of use—the sword sticking out of Joey's chest.

Marik seized the gold-plated hilt and brandished the rapier before him threateningly. "Get back, you demons!"

Unfazed, Yami stepped forward, a poisonous look in his amethyst eyes as he growled, "GET. OUT." Even his voice dripped with venom.

Marik sighed as if he were hassled. "Do I have to kill you too? OWWW!" the man yelped as Kuriboh bit viciously into his leg. With the bad guy distracted, Tristan grabbed another sharp object out of Joey's back and tossed it to the hero.

"Yami, catch!"

The spiky-haired youth did catch…..a fork.

"Oh…" Tristan grimaced and shrugged. "Sorry…"

Letting out a battle cry, Marik lunged at Yami who did his best to evade the sword slashes with his non-intimidating fork. He ducked as the lord swiped, the blade nearly hitting Zigfried's already severed head. The villain struck again, nearly hitting his target, but getting his sword stuck in the thick wood of a church pew. Finally, Yami struck out, making a clean, four-slash mark in the man's jacket.

Marik snarled in anger and brought the weapon down….right in between two of the fork's prongs. The purple-eyed youth dove underneath one of the benches and yelped when the blade came through the wood, nearly skewering him. He retaliated by jamming the utensil up through the bench and heard a yowl. No doubt, he had stabbed his enemy's exposed hand. The evil lord tripped and fell backwards, knocking over the rest of the pews in a domino effect and allowing Yami to roll away to safety.

Unfortunately, Marik was quick to recover. He knocked away the fork and drove his foot into Yami's chest, knocking him backward and onto the floor. The pale-haired man hauled the sword back and thrust…right into Tea's chest. The bride, already being dead, had leaped in front of her groom and absorbed the blow for him.

Marik gasped and backed away while his ex-fiancée pulled out the rapier and pointed it at him threateningly. Her cerulean eyes were cold and narrowed into slits.

"Touché, my dear," Marik smirked.

Tea's voice was low with hatred as she replied, "GET OUT."

"Oh, I'm leaving…." Marik walked over to the table, the brunette's sword trained on him the whole time, and lifted one of the goblets. "But first a toast. To Tea. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride."

Tea's face contorted with hurt and anger as he continued, "Tell me, my dear….can a heart still break after it's stopped beating?" He laughed cruelly.

Yugi lunged furiously while Rebecca strove to hold him back. "Let me at him! Let me at him! No, don't hold me back—"

"Wait," Solomon interrupted, signaling for the other dead to stop their assault. "We are amongst the living. We must abide by their rules."

Marik smirked. "Well said." He raised the glass mockingly to the blue-eyed beauty, and, thinking it was regular wine, downed the cup's contents. Tea scowled at him bitterly as he tossed the goblet aside and walked away.

The villain strode confidently to the door….and suddenly clutched at his chest, gagging and gasping futilely for air.

"Heh…." Yugi grinned with vengeful pleasure. "We're not among the living anymore."

Leaning his hand on the wall for support, the lord's shoulders heaved. He slowly turned around…..and his face was sickly blue….with death by poison.

Solomon grinned. "Yep, you're right. He's all yours."

The villain's already sickly face grew even paler as the dead drew nearer. The normally kind, grizzly faces of skeletons, ghosts, and ghouls…..had suddenly grown dark with vengeance. They stepped forward, reaching out with gnarled fingers until…..

"WAIT."

Everyone froze as a familiar, furious voice sounded throughout the chamber. A burst of green flame appeared in the room and out of it stepped a figure….the figure of Vivian Wong. "He's MINE…."

Marik let out an "eeeep!" and Vivian stormed towards him. Her white, thigh-revealing wedding dress was ripped at the hem, her skin white with a bluish tint, making the fatal wound and trickle of blood from her forehead down to her chin stand out even more. The dead woman grabbed her killer by the collar and lifted him off the floor with supernatural strength.

"Till death do us part, huh?" the woman growled, her narrowed eyes turning from brown to fiery red. "Unfortunately, THAT vow won't hold true for us. You'll have to deal with me….for all eternity."

Marik screamed in horror as a cloud of fire consumed them…..and Vivian dragged him down to the dark depths of the Underworld.

"Whoa…" Bakura gasped, dropping the scythe he'd pulled out to slice the villain in half. "I didn't see THAT coming…."

Yugi nodded and put away a shuriken he'd pulled seemingly out of nowhere while the others sheathed their own weapons.

The spiky-haired ghoul stood up and went over to Tea. The girl was standing there, a look of ghostly reminiscence on her face, and she gave a slight jump when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You all right?" Yami asked, his hands sliding up her neck to cup her face and amethyst eyes studying her concernedly.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah….I just….never realized until now that HE was the one who killed me….kind of a shock, you know?"

The groom nodded understandingly and led his bride over to the altar, saying, "I know….but he's long gone now and we can finally do this thing properly."

Ruby orbs locked with eyes of sapphire, Yami started from the beginning.

"With this hand…I will lift your sorrows." Though he didn't have second goblet of the Wine of Ages for her, he added, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

Solomon nodded and turned to the bride. "Now you."

"With this hand…" Tea lifted a white, faintly trembling hand. "I will…lift your sorrows…." She grabbed the goblet of poison and nearly dropped it. "Y-your cup will never empty….for I will be…." The girl froze. "I…will be…"

Tea couldn't say the words. Her already cold heart felt positively arctic. She couldn't…..she just couldn't…

"Your wine," Yami completed, smiling and lifting the goblet to his lips.

The brunette's hand shot out and grabbed the cup, pulling it out of his grasp and letting out a shuddering breath.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked with confusion.

"THIS is wrong…." Tea placed her hand delicately on his cheek. "I was a bride, alive and happy…..my life was taken from me. Well now….now I'm trying to take life from someone else….."

Yami's face was frozen, a twisted mix of confusion and sadness. The girl placed her hand on his cheek, and felt her heart breaking in two as she said,

"I love you, Yami…..but I can't let you give up your life for me…."

"You're wrong…." The boy took one of her hands in his. "You're not taking anything from me….I'm GIVING my life to you. And—"

"Please!" the girl begged, anguish apparent on her face. "Please don't make this harder than it already is! I love you so much…..that's why I can't let you give me a gift I don't deserve…!"

Tea's shoulders trembled, she hung her head low…..and a single silvery tear slid down her pale face. It dropped into the goblet….and both lovers gasped when the toxic crimson liquid swirled and began to glow the purest gold.

"What….?"

Solomon smiled with wonder. "Well, I'll be…..my dear….you have just accomplished something that has only been spoken of in legends. You see, there is a prophecy written in the Rules of the Dead. It states, 'When the impossible happens, the impossible results'. Though it was never understood for many decades, scholars, such as myself, have discovered that it relates to the Wine of Ages. When a dead being sheds tears, an impossible feat, if their tears land in the life-taking wine of ages…..it changes from life-taking, to life-giving."

Tea's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Yes," the elder smiled. "If you drink this….your life will be restored."

"Oh!" Tea beamed and turned to look at her fiancée.

Yami's face was bright with happiness….but his smile faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"But wait….the only problem with that is, if you come back to life, we'll have to go live with my parents while I get a job. It'll take a large bit of time to earn enough money to make a living…..and even when I did, we'd be stuck in this dreary town since I can't afford transportation."

"I guess that's true…" the brunette muttered, brows furrowing.

"Don't be so sure…" Joey cut in, a sly grin playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, just 'cuz YOUR money got stolen when you kicked the bucket doesn't mean OURS did."

To illustrate his point, the blonde reached into his uniform and pulled out a small pouch…of gold coins. He set it down on the table and backed away as Tristan approached and laid several valuable gems beside it.

Yami and Tea's faces were masks of shock as each dead being approached and placed gold, silver, and jewels of all sorts at the altar…..and it was not long before a small fortune of wealth had collected on the table—more than enough to start a new life somewhere far, far away.

"Guys…" Tea choked, looking as if she might shed more magical tears. "This is so much…."

"Well whaddaya think WE'RE gonna do with it?" Joey smirked. "I don't think they sell mansions or yachts to dead people. Take it. It's nice to know we gave one of our own a chance at another life."

The bride and groom looked at each other and gave slow nods. Tea then looked down at the mystic liquid in the cup. It swirled and sparkled, seeming to almost entrance her. Before she knew it, the brunette had raised the cup to her lips….and consumed its contents.

The liquid went down her throat, leaving a wonderful warm sensation in its wake. Her cold, blue-hued skin went from dead to very much alive, still beautifully white, but healthy –looking. Her cheeks were rosy and soft like velvet and for the first time in years, she took a breath of oxygen. She gasped when she felt a strange fluttering in her chest….and smiled upon realizing it was her heart beating once again.

Yami gazed at her with obvious wonder on his face. She was even more beautiful now than she was as a corpse. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but he abruptly closed it with a searing kiss, snaking his arms around her slender waist and squeezing her tight. Yami deepened the kiss, feeling her heart beat faster against his own, and when they finally broke away….they were BOTH gasping for air.

"Well…" Solomon chuckled. "I guess you didn't need to wait for me to say, 'you may kiss the bride'."

"Go ahead…" Yami grinned, picking his wife up bridal-style. "I've got no problem with a repeat performance…."

Later that night, Yami sneaked back to his house in order to grab a few belongings to take with him. It was raining heavily which was good in that it helped to conceal his being there…..but bad because the only way to get up to his bedroom from the outside was to climb up a twisted net of brambles which were now slippery with water.

Holding his breath, the spiky-haired youth grasped the vines and began hauling himself up, bit by bit. At one point, one of the vines snapped under his weight and it was all he could do to keep from falling.

Watching from the ground, Tea held her breath and played agitatedly with her water-soaked hair. There was nothing quite like watching your new husband almost literally hanging from a thread over the unforgiving ground.

Eventually, Yami reached the top and twisted the handle on the window, relieved that he had forgotten to lock it all those months beforehand. He crept in and grabbed a bagful of things—clothing, books, the little money he had, and his sketching supplies. Before leaving, the young man gently eased the door open and stuck his head into the hallway, listening to his parents' chatter downstairs.

"He's RUINED us!" Nafre shrieked at the top of her lungs. "We'll NEVER dine with the queen now! We can't even go out in public!"

Akhenamkhanen strove to calm her. "Now, now, my dear, relax. We'll pretend he never existed—burn his portraits, erase his name, redecorate his room….it won't be long before everyone forgets about Yami Mutou."

"I guess that is the best thing to do….."

For a half second, Yami felt a jolt of pain stab at his hear…..but for the other half, he was grinning from ear to ear, gathering up his things, and racing out the window to his beloved. He was finally rid of his horrid parents…..forever. And they WOULDN'T try to pursue him.

**EPILOGUE**

Wearing dark pants and a short-sleeved white shirt, Yami sat on the hot ground, contentedly sketching a picture of a great pyramid. Finishing the shading, he set the pad down and smiled in satisfaction, pleased that his drawing was an impressive imitation….of the pyramid that lay directly before him.

After gathering the supplies, Yami and Tea had boarded a ship and made the long journey to the mystical land of Egypt. It was quite a change from the cold, wet atmosphere of England and the husband and wife were forced to buy an entirely new wardrobe.

They bought a pleasant house with a great view of the pyramids and Yami got a job at the Museum of Cairo, though they already had enough money from their undead friends to last them a lifetime. He mostly did it because he had always been fascinated in Egyptian history, and also because he discovered that his bloodline had possibly descended from Egypt.

Currently, he stood up, placing his sketchbook in his leather bag and smiling as his wife approached. She looked positively beautiful—her brown hair tied into a cute, convenient bun, khaki pants that she had cut just above the knee, a dark blue sleeveless top, and healthily flushed cheeks. Tea went to him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before asking,

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," was his answer.

Yami and Tea pulled back the stone covering to the door and entered the ancient pyramid, a torch serving as their only source of light. They descended down several flights of stairs and went through many cobweb-lined corridors before they finally reached the chamber they were looking for.

It was a small room, filled with only a few pieces of broken pottery and an ancient Egyptian depicting of one of the pharaohs.

"Wow…." The brunette murmured, eyes widening as she glimpsed the carving of the king. "He looks just like you…"

Sure enough, the mural showed a young man in royal clothing with spiked hair and intense eyes….who eerily resembled Yami.

The amethyst-eyed man shivered slightly at the creepiness of it, then turned to his wife.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

The girl nodded and locked her fingers in his. She closed her azure orbs and muttered one simple word:

"Hopscotch."

Almost instantly, clouds of dark energy swirled around the couple….and when the haze cleared, they were standing…..in the Bone Tavern. All their friends cheered excitedly and rushed towards them, all talking simultaneously.

"Ah, so my theory WAS right!" Solomon grinned proudly. "If a creature that has risen from the World of the Dead back to the Land of the Living, such as you Tea, that person is forever tied to this place. Therefore, whenever they go to a place of death, like that crypt in the pyramid…..all they have to do is say the magic word and they can travel back and forth."

"Yeah!" Joey grinned, slinging an arm around Yami's shoulders. "Which means our two lovebirds here can visit us anytime they want! Oh by the way…"

The blonde separated from his companion and beckoned over an unfamiliar female corpse from the crowd. She had the typical deathly blue skin, but was still quite beautiful with long blonde hair and purple eyes.

"This is my girlfriend, Miss Mai Valentine. She's new around here," Joey explained.

"I know you!" Yami exclaimed. "You were Vivian Wong's housekeeper!"

The woman groaned and nodded. "Yep….I was indeed, and I'd bet you anything THAT'S what did me in. My heart never was that strong to begin with, and the stress of dealing with Vivian just made it worse. You see, after the witch died, her parents blamed ME, saying that I could have done something to prevent it. They threw me out onto the streets and…I got so stressed that my heart just gave out…"

"I'm so sorry…." Tea sympathized, but Mai only smiled and waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about it, hun. Besides, if I hadn't died, I never would have met THIS handsome fellow." She planted a kiss on Joey's bony cheek and Tea could swear that his bones went pink.

The evening went by cheerfully—Bakura sang, the living and dead talked, and Zigfried passed around drinks to everyone. At one point, they even had a game tournament, which of course, Yami dominated. Eventually, however, Tea wanted some peace and quiet, so she went to the place where Yami had proposed to her—the place overlooking the grotesquely beautiful city.

The brunette stood at the railing, gazing down at the gothic buildings and smiling when a familiar squeak filled her ears. She bent down and lifted Kuriboh into her arms as Yami smilingly approached.

"How've you been, boy?"

The creature squeaked happily.

The brunette's husband came to stand beside her and she set the fuzz ball down to do…..whatever it is fuzz balls do when their owners aren't looking.

"Do you remember this place?" Tea smiled.

The spiky-haired youth nodded. "This is where I asked you to marry me…."

"And?" Tea murmured, winding her arms slyly around his neck. "What happened after that?"

"After that, it went something like this…." Yami claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He rubbed her exposed upper arms, marveling at how warm and soft her ivory skin was compared to when she was a corpse.

When they finally broke away, Yami held the girl in his arms, staring out at the beautiful view while Tea leaned her head against his chest.

After a few moments of silence, the brunette said,

"Yami….what would happen if we told someone about all this…? About all we've seen, done, and been through…..what do you think…?"

Yami looked down at Tea and slyly arched an ebony eyebrow.

"I think…..that it's a story worth hearing.

**The End! Couldn't really think of any other way to end it lol…I hope you liked and please review. Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and advice you've given me along the way :)!**

**BlackRose: So what did you guys think?**

**Bakura: I wanted to kill Vivian!**

**Marik: Back off, Fluffy!**

**Bakura: I told you not to call me Fluffy in public!**

**Sid: Hey, I didn't get any lines!**

**BlackRose: *rolling her eyes* Maybe next fic, Sid.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, YUGIOH ABRIDGED, OR CORPSE BRIDE**


End file.
